


Come Back To Bed

by Lost_xoxo



Series: ChanBaek fluffs [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol just wants Baekhyun to come back to bed.In other words Chanyeol uses every possible way to calm down a very pissed off Baekhyun.





	Come Back To Bed

* * *

“Baek, please come back to bed” Chanyeol says with pleading eyes as he watches Baekhyun stomp out of the bedroom.

Letting out a deep sigh he quickly climbs out of the bed and follows his boyfriend.

“Baek, baby” Chanyeol whines as he tries to reach out for Baekhyun’s hand.

“Don’t fucking baby me Park Chanyeol” Baekhyun mutters snarkily jerking Chanyeol’s hand away. 

Okay so maybe Baekhyun is a little pissed.  
Fine he is really pissed.  
It’s kinda sorta Chanyeol’s fault.But hey we all make mistakes and Chanyeol is just a _human_.

Baekhyun marches past him, and  plops down on the couch with a thud crossing his arms over his chest, nostrils flairing in anger. 

Of all the amazing traits his boyfriend possesses quick forgiveness isn’t one of them. 

Chanyeol knows one wrong choice of word from his mouth to tick off Baekhyun again and he will probably have to spend the next week in Jongdae’s flat.

Chanyeol looks up heavenward for some miracle and saunters towards him, he stands in front of Baekhyun holding out his hand as and speaks in a soft voice"Baek, listen I am sorry for what I said”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer or even spare a glance to him, instead he switches on the tv and flips through the channels, pressing on the remote with force. 

“Baek” Chanyeol drags his name out to get some attention from the him. 

“Well I am obviously not talking to you” Baekhyun snaps and at him, throwing the remote on the couch harshly, it bounces and falls on the ground with a cracking.

Chanyeol flinches slightly at the sound he feels pity for the poor remote taking the brunt of Baekhyun’s anger.

Chanyeol plays the whole scenario in his head, and tries to understand where he exactly went wrong and what could have been avoided so he wouldn’t be dealing with a furious Baekhyun right now at midnight, when they would be cuddling or something even better if Chanyeol was _lucky_.

  
Right now he can’t let his mind wander off there...even though Baekhyun just wearing an oversized tshirt is very very distracting, Chanyeol can’t help but ogle at his bare legs.

“You are blocking the screen, move” Baekhyun retorts curtly, his jaw clenched. 

Chanyeol twists his neck to see the tv screen behind, the corner of his mouth instantly quirks up, “There is a poker match going on, it’s not like you understand” 

Well it obviously wasn’t the right thing to say because next thing he knows a cushion comes flying in, he ducks in time thanks to his quick reflexes and Baekhyun’s bad aim. 

But Baekhyun isn’t someone who gives up easily, and to Chanyeol’s bad luck they have more than one cushion so he has to dodge a few more until Baekhyun runs out of cushions and looks for something else. Scared that out of rage he might get hit with something harder Chanyeol immediately sits down on the couch and grabs the Baekhyun’s very active  wrists in his own hands. 

“Am sorry am sorry please don’t throw stuff at me,you wouldn’t want me to get hurt would you” Chanyeol rambles on using his puppy eyes on him.

“Don’t be fucking dramatic, let go of my hands” Baekhyun steams right up his face. Okay obviously the puppy eyes didn’t work. _Damnit_.

“I am sorry, but are you angry because of something I said or-“ Chanyeol lets the question hang in the air because honestly he is a bit confused as to what got him so mad!

Baekhyun scoffs, “Don’t apologise when you  
don’t even know the reason, ugh I hate you” 

“No You love me” Chanyeol leans forward trying to nuzzle Baekhyun’s neck.

Boy does he smell good, it’s _intoxicating_.

Baekhyun pushes him off himself grinding his teeth “Don’t...am seriously pissed right now”

To be honest it’s kinda hard for Chanyeol to take the other seriously when he looks as intense as a pup denied of his snack. Which is very adorable. He just wants to reach out and run his fingers through Baekhyun’s fluffy brown hair, and coo at him.

“Then tell me why you are pissed with me and I swear il fix it” he asks meekly trying to pacify his anger. Chanyeol really does want to fix it so they can go back to bed.

“You want me to point out what you said so you can just throw another meaningless apology to me...I have to laugh” Baekhyun looks at him with utter annoyance  like it’s the most ridiculous thing to say. 

“Okay...I apologise for all the things that hurt you” Chanyeol really feels like a drowning man grasping for straws right now.

He wishes he had read those how to books,he is sure there is one which titled ‘How to deal with your angry lover - a step by step guide for clueless boyfriends”

“It doesn’t work like that” Baekhyun crosses his legs and raised his palm in a stop gesture, “Just go and sleep” 

“You know I can’t sleep alone...” Chanyeol murmurs, his eyes can’t help but steal glances at his boyfriend thighs, which are downright sinful.

“Well I don’t care am not sleeping with you today or ever” Baekhyun answers bitterly a little too quick. 

Okay that is such an _exaggeration_. Chanyeol wants to roll his eyes and chuckle but he is sure didn’t Baekhyun dosent find it humorous. 

“Cmon, Baek you don’t mean that!” _He_ _doesn’t_ _right_ ?

Getting no response he tries again, lowering his voice, “I love you, you are the apple of my eye, the straw to my berry-“

Baekhyun quickly places a hand on his mouth, “Please Stop! don’t make me regret not throwing something other than a cushion at you” Baekhyun scowls at him.

Chanyeol knows it sounds a tiny bit cheesy but he is running out of options already.  
Chanyeol plants a wet kiss on his hand because why not those beautiful hands needs to be kissed all the time, but Baekhyun dosent pay any heed to the romantic effort instead he retreats his hand away from Chanyeol’s mouth and wipes it on his tshirt.

Wow that  _hurt_. It felt like Baekhyun crumpled his bleeding heart and threw it far away. Well Chanyeol’s thoughts have a flair for dramatics too ! 

“Can’t we talk about this in the morning?” Chanyeol mumbles resting his head on the headrest, his eyes droopy...all the fighting was draining him out.

“There is nothing to talk about, anyway get your ass off the couch” Baekhyun orders. 

“What why?” Chanyeol asks confused.

“I am going to sleep here, am done talking to you” Baekhyun replies flatly. 

“What no you can’t sleep on the couch” 

“Fine il sleep on the bed, you take the couch” Baekhyun stands up at once running his hand through his hair. 

 _What_ _the_ _fuck_?

“No no I am sleeping with you, I get easily cold without you” Chanyeol pouts jutting his lower lip out.   
Baekhyun just rolls his eyes. 

Chanyeol grabs his hand tightly, “ How about we take this to the bed hmm and talk about it there?”

For once Baekhyun doesn’t pull away from his touch, he turns around to face Chanyeol, his jaw hardened.   
“Tell me why should I talk to you? When you obviously said I don’t want to see those lame movies, _LAME_? You think something that I like is lame when all you do is play stupid games on your phone”

Oh so that’s what went _wrong_.

Baekhyun was talking about watching some film festival winning movie and Chanyeol stupid mouth had just blurted out that it was lame.

To be honest Chanyeol really really dislikes those pseudo intellectual movies because all people do is stare out of the window looking sad and talk about metaphorical shit.

“Well I did watch those movies with you before didn’t I?” He protests weakly.

“So? I have accompanied you to arcade many times so you can play those silly games...did I ever complain? No? Baekhyun snaps at him, his eyes widened. 

To Chanyeol’s defence he has sat through quite a few of these movies because Baekhyun loves them and he loves Baekhyun, but it was really hard since he had to literally poke fingers inside his eyes to stop himself from falling asleep. 

Chanyeol wants to say that going to an arcade and watching a 3 hour movie that has the ability to bore you to death isn’t the same thing but obviously he won’t, Chanyeol maybe not be the smartest man out there but he isn’t fucking dumb. 

“You know what?” Baekhyun speaks in an icy tone, “I bought tickets to the movie, I reserved seats at a restaurant I had a whole date plan and you...you just fucking ruined it” his eyes shimmering.

Okay now he knows that he royally  fucked up.

“Are you crying?” Chanyeol’s expression immediately darkens seeing Baekhyun’s sullen face. 

“Why would I cry? Am not one of those sappy people who will cry because my boyfriend dosent give fuck about what I like...you know what I will go and watch it with someone else” Baekhyun’s lips curve into a wry smile eyes glinting with revenge. 

 _What_ ? _No_

“Baek I care about you and you know it...i am really sorry don’t punish me like this please” Chanyeol groans blinking his eyes rapidly. 

“Nah that will save you from watching a _lame_ movie! I am not letting my tickets and plan go to waste” Baekhyun replies flatly his hands on his hips.

With all the technological advancement you would think we will have a time machine by now so one can go back and fix their terrible mistakes, but no all we get is air conditioned shoes and remote control pillow ! Seriously fuck science.

So this calls for _emergency_!

Chanyeol steps in front of Baekhyun and pulls him into a tight hug, caging him in his arms. He feels really thankful for his towering height over his boyfriend because of situations like this it comes in handy.

  
“What are you doing?” Baekhyun grumbles trying to wiggle his way out of Chanyeol’s hold.

  
“Hear me out please, I really am sorry. I didn’t think my stupid comment would end up hurting you, il watch a zillion movies with you il do anything I swear...please don’t be mad at me..I love you” Chanyeol spoke sincerely.

  
“You said it’s lame” Baekhyun pokes at his chest with his finger.

  
“Oww that hurt” Chanyeol winces.

  
“Good” Baekhyun utters with a sly smile.

  
“I guess I deserve it...I am really sorry” Chanyeol agrees tightening  his grip around the other.

  
“You are squeezing me Chanyeol” but there is no anger in Baekhyun’s voice, instead he press his cheek on Chanyeol’s chest, breathing in his scent.

  
“So you are not mad at me anymore right?” Chanyeol murmurs with hesitation. He needs to be sure that Baekhyun has forgiven him.

   
“I cant if you speak in your deep voice like that” Baekhyun mumbles. 

  
Chanyeol slightly loosens his grip, so he can see Baekhyun’s face who is already staring back at him with glimmering eyes, his pink lips parted a centimetre. 

  
Chanyeol has had enough of _resisting_.

  
Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s neck, lowering his head he brushes his lower lip, like the touch of butterfly wings. He moves his lips and bite Baekhyun’s earlobe softly making him mewl in a most inaudible sound like a kitten purring. While his other hand rubs along the length of Baekhyun’s back tenderly and rests just above his butt.

  
“This is no time to tease Chanyeol just kiss me already” Baekhyun urges impatiently

  
Who is Chanyeol to deny of Baekhyun’s wishes ?!  
He presses his lips on Baekhyun’s soft ones, invading his mouth with his own demanding tongue tasting the fading anger. Baekhyun kisses him back with equal heat, his hands grabbing fistful of Chanyeol’s hair tugging on them gently. Chanyeol lets out a throaty moan in response.

He thinks he will happily deal with Baekhyun’s anger if he gets to kiss him like this in the end.

  
“So you are not going to go with someone else to the movie right?” Chanyeol whisper each word between planting open mouth kisses on Baekhyun’s neck.

  
“I just said that to rile you up...” Baekhyun’s voice wavered when Chanyeol’s cold fingers grazed along his inner thigh.

  
“It definitely worked” Chanyeol chuckles, “now can we go back to bed...?” He has been waiting for so long. 

”umm only if you finish what you started” Baekhyun says with a lopsided grin his eyeslashes fluttering in a way that turns over Chanyeol heart. 

  _Fuck_

He liftsBaekyun up in his arms and carries him to the bedroom. 

                              *

“The _straw_ _to_ _my_   _berry_? Seriously Chanyeol? I love you but that’s like so cringeworthy” Baekhyun jeers as he lies on his stomach on the bed playing with Chanyeol’s hair. 

“Okay how about _you_ _are_ _the_ _zipper_ _to_ _my_ _fly_?” or _you_ _are_ _the_ _bane_ _to_ _my_ _batman_ that’s badass right?” Chanyeol asks laughing. 

“Oh god no” Baekhyun face plants on to the pillow groaning. 

“Fine then what about _you_ _are_ _the_ _sriracha_  to _my_ _tongue_ or _-“_

Chanyeol dosnt get a chance to finish because Baekhyun has closed his mouth with his own, and he absolutely fucking loves it! 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired from John Mayer’s song “Come back to bed” It’s a must listen btw :)  
> I realised ChanBaek fits the song so well idk why \o/


End file.
